Conventional insoles used in shoes for insulation purposes extend only over the sole portion of the shoe. The result is that the side areas of the shoe, and particularly those areas near the seam joining the sole of the shoe with the body of the shoe, are not insulated. These particular areas tend to retain snow, ice and moisture, all of which will increase heat loss from the foot of the wearer unless proper insulation is provided. Further, conventional insole constructions have comprised cloth or elastomeric material which do not have particularly high insulation properties. It is therefore an object of our invention to provide for an insulated insole construction having high insulation properties to protect the wearer against excessive cold or heat. It is a further object of our invention to provide for an insole construction which will extend over the sole of the shoe and which will provide insulation for those areas of the foot most sensitive to cold, namely the toes. It is a still further object to provide for insulation in the area along the seam where the sole joins with the shoe body.